


His Queen

by Moonspirit_an



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cars, F/M, Post-The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspirit_an/pseuds/Moonspirit_an
Summary: It is inspirerend by deciphered by @hoeneymilkteaEngels is not my 1 language so sorry IF ther ar gramer misteks~~summary~~You ar iwaizumi's cousin and 1 day he ask IF you whant to go to one of his race you say yes wel bing ther People get suspises of who you realy ar Will the find out or not and is ther love in the air .......read to find out.~~info~~Y/n = your nameN/n = nick name
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	His Queen

It was just a normal day when Iwaizumi called. Hi Iwa how are you today. I am good y/n how are you. I am good why did you call me?  
I called you because I want ask you if you want to come to one of my races this Saturday. You know that Iwa did drifting but you had never went to a race before. Yes Iwa I wood love to go to your race.  
Ok it is settled you are coming to my race……..bye cous I need to go boss is calling me. Ok bye Iwa. 

Ok zo will I tell dad that I am going I think it is the best idea. Hey dad I need to tell you something. What is it sweetheart. I am ging to Iwa’s race on Saturday just so you know. Ok darling but you know the roles right? Yes dad I know them ^^ 

time skip  
Hi Iwa . You screamed when you za him at your house . hi n/n how are you. I am good looking forward to the race? Yes I am of course and you. Yep I am.

After 10 min  
We are hear wow . n/n your first race? Yep ^^. Who do you have dare Iwa. Says a redder handsome man with brown hair and the beautiful eyes in the world. Cypher this is my cousin y/n. you sinker to the name. why are you lathing at. Says the unknown man. Your name who names their son Cypher. That is a nick name y/n his real name is Oikawa Tooru. Says Iwazumi. O I am sorry Cypher. No worries girly.

`you were walking around the parking lot when you saw a girl walking your why. Hi I am kitten or ok well called d’s kitten I have never seen you at a race. Hi kitten my name is y/n? and yes I have never seen a race op close I am hear to look at my cousin he is racing. Cool you look like you are lost. Yep I am lost there are a lot of people hear. I will help you. Shas the girl you now know as kitten. 

You see there the man with the black hair red jacket en the rose in his nek. Yes I see him. He is drifter or well called d aka my boyfriend. Ok, you looked at the man and you know you will not make him made. And the boys in the red jackets is his team named nekoma, then we have the boys in withe with turquoise strips are the Seijoh brawlers with their leader cypher he is the best drifter ever. Really? you ask. Yep adders his name woude not be Cypher. Why is his name that? He makes perfect 360 when he spins if er was not already a king he would be it but the best of the best is that… and you never want to meet king. Why? You asked curiously. After queen was kilt he became cold. Ooooo ow do you se the boy who is talking to Cypher. Yes that is shadow number 2 of the Seijoh brawlers. Yes?.........um he is my cousin.

No really cool then it will be ok to tell my real naam. You look at her with a question face. Ooooo Seijoh and nekoma are like family to 1 and a adder so my name is charlotte nice to meet you y/n I think we will be good friends. I think to. You smiled at her.

Hai y/n are you coming the race is starting, Screams Iwaizumi. Sorry kitten I need to go watch my cousin race, he Iwa you are going to win the race . Yes I am going to win n/n and adders boss will get made at me. Aaaaaaaaaaaa, you said. You will be with Cypher whale I race ok.  
Ok Iwa good Luke. Thx n/n.

Zo y/n I have heard a lot about you. Ow has Iwaizumi talk a lot about me? Yes he das he always says that you are beautiful ….. and he is ride you are beautiful. Uuuum thank you you to are looking redder stinging yourself. You said with a blush on your face. You are cute chica . Uuuum what did you say. It is Spanish for cutie I speak 2 languages I have lived in Argentina for 6 years and there I learned the language and I steel speak it today the day. That is amazing cypher.

Tooru call me Tooru . Uuuum ok Tooru question how do you know Iwaizumi? Ooooo we are high school friend o there is Iwa. Omg is that a white Subaru wrx sti turbo out of 2004. Whow you know your cars well. Um yea both my mom and dad are in to cars zo I know a lot. You say with a smile on your face. I would almost say you yourself are a drifter. You laugh at his reaction, what me a racer who do you think I am.

Iwa’s cousin. He looks at you as if he know who you real are. Um the race is going to start Tooru go Iwa. Hey y/n when I am going to race do you then want to go with me in my car. I would love to go with you in your car.

Hey cypher who is this cutie you have right here.


End file.
